The present invention relates generally to the art of water vessels and particularly to the art of stabilizing these crafts. In this art it is beneficial to stabilize the rocking, listing motion of water craft such as canoes for comfort and handling.
Techniques, such as floats, pontoons, and rudders or keel boards positioned along side of the water craft have typically been used for this purpose and are therefore old and well known to the art. The common problem with this is that there has never been a floatation device that follows the movement and fluctuation of the water and its waves as well as the change of direction of the water craft itself. No flotation devices have been specifically designed and suited for this.
Devices presently available address stabilization through the addition of floatation devices and or rudder devices. These devices were designed more than 100 years ago. Improvements were made to these devices approximately 20 years ago in the way of clamping supports, accessories that can be utilized, materials that can be utilized, and systematic controls. The problem with these previous devices is that they do not provide the ability to articulate while providing the ability to follow the motion of the water and its wave action with a movement dampening feature.
The present invention represents a major advance in the art of stabilizing water craft. The present invention provides an adjustable device which provides the ability to articulate while providing a movement dampening feature along with its ability to follow the motion of the water and its wave action with a device that offers a mechanical advantage.
A limited number of patents have been found which relate to the present invention. On such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 67,846 issued to Cayce on Aug. 20, 1867. Cayce discloses a pontoon float held in position along side a boat and employs springs in the supportive structure set up in such a way as to maintain a downward force against the water. U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,261 issued to Graig on Feb. 1, 1966 discloses a pontoon float depending down toward the water at an angle. The problem with this is that together, these two patents do not show how to use the spring at an angle to offer a mechanical advantage and a shock absorbing system or a means of articulation for directional self adjustment.
Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,763,813 by Holtz issued Oct. 9, 1973, 3,777,690 by Garber issued Dec. 11, 1973, 4,512,277 by Williams issued Apr. 23, 1985, 4,616,591 by Minor issued Oct. 14, 1986, 4,807,551 by Ace issued Feb. 28, 1989, 4,516,941 by Reid issued May 14, 1985, and 4,862,818 by Sullivan issued Sep. 5, 1989. These patents disclose various clamping and supportive structures which adjust for various height and size boats, accesories such as motor mounting, and mounting of an oar paddle for use as a keel board. However, none of these disclose a pontoon float which directionally articulates while employing a shock absorbing suspension system mounted in such a way that a mechanical advantage is given to this suspension system and also offers a motor mounting.